A Drunk Kiss
by NayruBlue
Summary: Just a cute, DraMione fic I wrote. Excuse the OOCness from Draco, I wrote this a long time ago.


A Drunk Kiss

***POV changes every paragraph

I was in the Three Broomsticks, alone. It was Valentine's Day, and since Krum had gone back to Bulgaria, I was alone. I also realized that my feelings for him were fading. I hadn't seen him that much, and thought that maybe it was just a mutual crush. Nobody had ever really made me feel loved. And, no one else had caught my eye yet. So I put down my bottle of firewhiskey, not nearly gently enough, and stopped myself from wailing. For the third time. My now-empty bottle clanked against two others, all that I had drained myself. I heard footsteps, and looked up briefly to see a billowing, emerald-green cloak.

I walked in, thinking, "My date dumped me on Valentine's. I didn't expect anything else from Pansy, though." I walked towards a booth in the corner, and saw that it was occupied. By the Gryffindor know-it-all. I took the seat opposite her, and thought to myself, "Well, things happen. I might actually try to be not-so-bitchy today." My eyes lingered over the drained bottles, but I ignored them and waved over a waiter. Hermione looked up at the sound of clicking heels. Her amber eyes should have been cloudy after all the alcohol, but they shone through the fog that hung over her mind. Her eyes were actually quite attractive to me. "No, no, no. What would Father think?", said the part of my mind beat into submission by years of beating. The rest of my mind, the part that belonged to me, was screaming, "She's HOT! You've had a crush on her since first year anyway." That was true, though. Those same eyes had caught my attention in the carriage as a first year, and I had hoped dearly that she would be Slytherin. " _Hello!", Hermione had said, looking around with wonder. "Are all of you wizards?" At the chorus of yeses that came back from the other students, her amber eyes opened even wider. I had shaken my head, but marveled at how happy she was. I had gotten a beating just the day before, my father yelling at me to be in Slytherin._ The waiter asked me what I wanted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I ordered a firewhiskey, and Hermione looked up and said sadly, "Just another firewhiskey."

As the waiter walked away, I did a double take, jerking my head up and staring straight at Draco. The alcoholic haze surrounding me made me giggle and say, "You're hot!" A small, sober portion of me was trying to tell me, "That, right over there, is Draco-bloody-Malfoy. You don't get to call him hot." The rest of me was saying, "You've had a crush on him since first year anyway. The cute, skinny boy in first year had grown into a lean, handsome one. _Draco was looking at the floor of the carriage, but out of the corner of my eye, I had seen him glance up at me sweetly every so often. Draco had asked me what House I would be in, and I replied, "What are Houses?" innocently. After Draco had patiently explained, I admired him for knowing so much and explaining so kindly. I had carefully looked up at him later too, crushing on him._ "Slytherin turned you into a mean, mean, menace!" I said, giggling loudly. I got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair. Draco got up easily.

I thought, "I may as well go along with her, just for today." I let myself be pulled to my feet, and followed her as she walked out, swaying after her multiple drinks. She dragged me over to a bench and held my hand, leaning against me. Her warm weight was pressed against my shoulder lovingly, and I turned to make her more comfortable. I felt my cheeks heating up, but I was happy. Pansy had never made me feel this warm inside. Pansy didn't send up a herd of butterflies in my stomach every time I saw her. The only reason I had ever dated her was because my father said, "Pansy's family is well known in the Ministry." Everything I did was to please my father. "I'm going to start living for myself now," I whispered defiantly. A soft snore came from beside me, and I realized Hermione fell asleep. I put my arms underneath her limp body, and I carefully draped her arms around my neck. I thought I heard her softly say, "I love you, Draco," but realized it was just my imagination. "Dang, you've got it bad, Draco," I mentally said, and started walking home as Hermione snuggled deeper into my chest.

I had taken drama when I was young, and I knew how to act. I felt myself picked up carefully by Draco, and I said into his ear, barely loud enough to hear, "I love you, Draco." The rocking motion he made when he was walking almost made me fall asleep, but I fought it, because I knew Draco would take us both back to the prefects' dormitory. I felt myself being gently set down on my bed, and Draco was pulling my shoes off carefully. I felt his breath on my face as he came closer…

I slowly started walking home, thinking about where I should lay her down. "The prefects' dorm! Of course, that's where she sleeps, in the room across from me." I had always thought it was empty, since Hermione's possessions were stowed away in drawers, and her bed was always made. When I reached the castle, it was almost nine-thirty, curfew. I gently set her down, easing off her shoes and pulling her green blanket to her chin. "Green, that's funny," I thought, and I leaned in to kiss her cheek. Hermione's eyes popped open and she grabbed my collar. "Were you about to kiss me?" she said, her breath hitting my cheek. I looked flustered and said, "Uhm… maybe," trying to regain control of the situation. "Well then, why didn't you?" she said, a smile playing on her lips. Before I could answer, she tugged on my collar, and pulled my mouth to hers.

I was in absolute bliss, with Draco's mouth gently working against mine. I had fantasized before, about him kissing me. It had usually started with him leaning in, but, well, can't have everything. One of Draco's hands was curled around my neck, bringing me in, the other resting on my waist. I never wanted this moment to end, but Draco pulled away too soon.

I pulled away, too soon for even my liking, but I said, "Hermione, I liked you since first year." She replied, "Me tooooo!", still giggling. I said, "Do you want to come to my room for the night?" She thought about it for a moment, making a face of exaggerated concentration. "Okay, but no funny business, okay?" she chirped. She wrapped her arms around my neck and demanded, "Carry me!" I pulled her closer to me and lifted her easily. Hermione wiggled in my arms, making herself comfortable, and I kissed her nose playfully.

Draco kissed my nose, and after that I just dozed off in his arms. Through my sleepy haze, I felt him put me down on his four-poster bed, and saw him pull his plush red blanket up to my chin. "Red? That's funny," I thought drowsily, and saw Draco clambering in beside me. I shook myself out of my drowsiness, scooching closer to Draco and wrapping my arms around him. There was a slight scuffle in the dark, and he got his strong arms around me too, pulling me close.

I knew Hermione would fall asleep, so I put her down again as gently as possible. After that, I changed quickly, leaving my shirt open. I climbed in as slowly as possible, and Hermione put her arms around me. I pulled her close, and she trailed her hand down my bare chest, leaving it there with her fingers spread wide, and she fell asleep. I was thinking, "I can't believe I'm sleeping next to a Muggle-born Gryffindor. Not just anyone, but Hermione, Harry's best friend. But this feels right somehow. My father doesn't care about me; it's time I started listening to myself."

She Woke Up

I woke up sober with one arm around Draco, and one hand on his chest. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and I realized it was Saturday. I looked around, and saw a small kitchen with a pantry. But something felt wrong. Then it hit me. Draco. In bed. Me. With him. All tangled up. Draco had a soft smile on his face, and that made him look extremely hot. Nonetheless, I shrieked and jumped out of bed, hitting the floor with my shoulder. It was enough to wake Draco up, and he looked around, not seeing me. His gorgeous dark gray eyes opened wide, and he said, "Hermione! Are you okay?" peering down at me over the side of the bed. He scrambled out, rushing over and picking me up.

I woke up to a loud shriek and a thump, and I was surprised when I didn't see Hermione. I was afraid someone had found out and taken her back, but I looked down over the side of the bed and saw her there, curled up, gorgeous amber eyes wide. I tried to pick her up, but she slapped my hand away fearfully. That hurt more than I thought it would, because Hermione trusted me. "Get your hands off me, you bloody ferret!" she yelled, and I closed my eyes, fighting back tears.

Draco's concerned expression vanished, and he closed his eyes. I realized I had really hurt him, but I was still startled. "Sorry, Malfoy. I don't know how I ended up here, so if you can explain, that would be quite nice." Draco started telling me the story of how last night I got really drunk, and kissed him. I froze with shock when he told me the part about me whispering in his ear.

Hermione calmed down, and it was obvious she was extremely embarrassed about last night. I kept the story going, of how she ended up cuddling with me, and when I reached the end, I said, "So you really don't remember last night? You must have been really drunk, Granger." I didn't insult her with the cruelty I had before, but Hermione didn't realize. She yelled back, "Oh, so we're back to 'Granger' now? Last night, I slept in the same _bed_ as you, and you just call me by my last name!" I tried to interrupt, "Hermione-", but she retorted, "Oh don't you 'Hermione' me! You-" it was actually quite funny, because her angry expression turned into a confused one in a split second as she realized what she said. "Uhm… so, you were kidding. Errr…" She held up her hands, stacked on top of each other, and started circling her thumbs while saying, "Awkward turtle?"

Draco just stared at me while I did the awkward turtle, and eventually he said, "Hermione, what the hell is that?" The way he said it, and his lack of knowledge about muggle pop culture was hilarious. I started to laugh, and he stared at me the whole time. I gasped for breath and said, "You seriously don't know what awkward turtle is? The Great Draco Malfoy doesn't know what such a simple thing is?" Draco seemed offended, and he started to say, "Now, I don't-" but I cut him off with an explanation. "Draco-can I call you that?- Draco, awkward turtle is just something you do when there's an extremely awkward moment. Like just now. It's just a Muggle joke." Draco shook his head, smiling, and said, "You Muggle-borns are weird."

It was true, though. The things the non-magic population came up with, it was amazing. Once I sort of grasped the concept of 'Awkward Turtle', I said, "Back to the task at hand. Hermione, I think that cuddling through the night was a slightly extreme start to our… ahhh… thing. Since it's not exactly a relationship, but-" "Get on with it." "Okay, Hermione, I will. But… will you go out with me?" Hermione looked pleasantly surprised, and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that. Where do you want to go? It's Saturday morning, so I think a breakfast would be nice." I got up from my chair and answered, "Yes, of course. The Great Hall is out of the question, since we won't even be able to sit with each other, and there aren't any places in Hogsmeade, so I can cook?" I grabbed an apron that said, 'Kiss the cook', and held it up with an impish grin. Hermione burst out laughing, and said, "You? Cook? With an apron? Draco, now you are kidding me." I acted offended, and said, "Are you insulting my cooking skills? How dare you!" Hermione was laughing again, and I said, "But seriously, I can make anything."

When Draco said anything, I blurted out, "Fish fingers and custard." I felt my face heating up, and said, "Err, poppy rolls?" Draco smiled, amused, and said, "I don't bake. But I have ingredients." I had memorized my mother's special recipe for them years ago, and made them whenever I had the time. "I remember my mom's recipe, so I can make them." Draco pointed to the pantry, and said, "Good luck." So I walked towards there, and opened the door. Everything I needed was there, flour, sugar, and all. I started pulling things off the shelves, and precariously balanced everything in the crook of my arm. I stood on my tiptoes, stretching towards the poppy seeds, and the pouch of yeast at the top slipped sideways. I dove to the right to catch it, but my sudden movement made the sugar fall to the left. I tried to catch that, too, and then the 5-pound bag of flour came crashing down. It hit the floor with a loud _thwap!_ and I heard a loud hissing from the hole in the bag. When the air came out, so did the flour. The pantry's confined space filled up with white flour, and I groped for the door. Draco looked towards me as I came out, gasping and spluttering.

I heard a loud smack, but thought nothing of it. When Hermione came out coughing, I stared, and then the cloud of flour came. My eyes widened, and I ran to help her. "My… wand…" she said, and I grabbed my own and cleaned up the mess. I walked over and she coughed, then dusted herself off. "Well, there should be just enough flour left in the bag." And she walked off. She just sauntered back to the bag. I stared after her, and she turned around and said, "Draco?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me."

At the Table

I set a cup of coffee on the table, and Hermione came over, tray of steaming rolls in hand. She put them in the center, and I grabbed one. I dropped it, shaking my hand, and Hermione smirked a smirk worthy of any Slytherin. "They're hot, you idiot." I beamed cheekily back at her and said, "Like you?" and this got a smile out of her. Our date was getting to a great start. She looked down, and fingered the cream tablecloth. Everything was perfect. "Wow, Draco, this is amazing. I didn't know you could set a table." I sat back, and said, "Well, there are a lot of things to me that no one knows…" with a crooked grin. "Won't I have fun finding them all," Hermione said sweetly. She sat down, and took a nibble at the hashbrown in front of her. She closed her eyes in a bliss-like state, and took a larger bite. "These-amph-are-mfm-delicious!" she said, swallowing thickly. "Yes, I know, I'm an amazing cook. No photos, please." Hermione shot me a look from across the tray of rolls, and I answered with yet another cheeky grin. "Wait until you try the rolls, sweetie. Oh, you'll take that statement back and bow down. I will be your senpai!" Miss Master Baker said. "Senpai? Which animes do you watch?" She sat back down at the table, from her triumphant pose. Her jaw hit the floor. "You're an otaku?!" Regaining her composure, she said, "I found another one of your little quirks." I replied with, "Yes, yes, my love. I will go into a VR and marry you." Hermione made a slightly confused face for a moment, and quickly snapped, "Sword Art Online!" I leaned back in my chair, grabbing a poppy roll. "Correct." She scoffed and said, "That one is, like, so sexist though! I mean, every girl falls all over Kirito. And the girl's skirts!" At the mere thought, she facepalmed. "Yeah, but every guy falls over Asuna," I debated. She did have a point. "And doesn't every anime have girls with miniskirts?" She considered this, and said smartly, "Yeah. The _other_ skirts go to their knees. And in SAO, remember that girl? Man, I forgot her name! The beast tamer? Silica! Her skirt got flipped up so much in that one episode! And Kirito didn't even try not to look." I sighed, sensing a losing argument. _But maybe I was on her side from the beginning…_ "Okay, you do have a lot of good points. Let's come to a treaty. I say that SAO has a good plotline and story, but is still sexist. Can we agree?" She nodded, satisfied. "Have you seen Death Note?" I asked, taking another bite of my hashbrown. "Yeah, that's a good one. The ending though, I cried." Hermione replied. I answered, "Well, I didn't. Because I'm _macho._ " with a grin on my face. Hermione quickly finished her hashbrown, eager to talk more about our interests. I got up, leaving the dishes there for another time. I didn't want to ruin our perfect morning. As I got up again, I extended a hand to Hermione. She took it and I gently pulled her up, leading her to my bed. She sat down and said, "You know what? To set the mood, I think we should listen to an anime soundtrack!" I nodded, and said, "That's a great idea. But how?" Hermione waved her wand, whipping it around, and Conjured a spellbook. _101 ways to make music with your wand,_ it said. She heaved up the large book, and thumped it on her lap with a swirl of dust, and opened it up to a page in the middle. Her brow furrowed, she thought of her favorite track. Slowly, carefully, swiping her wand through the air, a tune started playing. _Gracefully,_ from SAO. "There. How's that?" she asked, proud. I looked at her with awe, she had simply done a spell on her first try! "Yeah, that's amazing." I took her hand again, and pulled her to her feet. She got up, and I twirled her around. She spun, her bushy brown hair lighting up in the sun, turning shades of mocha, and mahogany at once. We started stepping in time to the tune, rocking in unison. I let go of one hand, and she pulled out and pulled back in, ending in my arms as the music slowed.

THE END


End file.
